Submit
by StuntedVegetation
Summary: Deathbringer heard one too many snide remarks from Queen Glory, so he takes matters into his own talons.


**Author's note:** This is a heavily redacted version of the story with the same title found under the username of FadedFoliage on Archive of our own.

Submit

* * *

Deathbringer plotted for months to have his revenge. Queen Glory kept making snide remarks here and there about his performance. It just so happened that it was time for a guard-shift change which he organized. New and inexperienced recruits should pave a vulnerable path towards the queen and no one would suspect a thing.

He knew of suits that protected against either NightWing breaths or RainWing venom. They were frequently used as training aids for Queen Glory's guard. All he needed was a set of armor to render the guard's attacks ineffective.

Bribery was an effective method for this day. All it took was a friend that they knew. Deathbringer tried to arrange as many of the guards he knew to be busy. He knew what they wanted, so he tried to make their friends keep them busy. Three of eight had taken the bait making his task easier than before.

He knew that Queen Glory was planning to have her sun time away from everyone. She wanted peace and quiet for once. He waited for her to leave with only five guards, the world was at peace so it was just a formality she told him as much when he tried protecting her in the past.

Deathbringer packed supplies for the occasion. Several tranquilizer darts, as well as more kinky equipment that he bought from the RainWing stores. He borrowed an enchantment that allowed him to move silently from Mightyclaws. Anything Mightyclaws drew became reality including animus enchantments.

Deathbringer watched from the shadows as they left for the tallest tree in the forest. It happened to be on the edge of the Mud Kingdom. Glory landed on the tallest tree and prepared to sleep. Deathbringer waited until the guards began dozing off as well. It was only their first shift ever and they were short staffed since their friends found better things to do.

Even though they were asleep, he tranquilized the hapless RainWing guards, they wouldn't be able to help Glory until it was too late. It was so nice that the RainWing village had an excess supply. He snuck up on Glory as quietly as he could aided with an enchantment that allowed him to move silently.

He applied a gag on Glory to force her mouth shut. It surprised him that Glory was a deep sleeper, she didn't wake yet. He carried Queen Glory down to the ground. He used the chains to pin her wings on the ground so she couldn't fly away. He laughed because she was still asleep. She didn't even struggle.

His preparations were complete. He shouted in her ear, "Wake up!" She just tried to roll over but the bindings wouldn't let her. She tried to scream but only incoherent sounds came out as she felt pain from her wings. He stood looming over her. "You thought you didn't need me to protect you. Now, just look at yourself."

He proceeded to have his fun with Queen Glory. He lost track of time forgetting that he wasn't alone until Tsunami appeared interrupting his fun.

Tsunami shouted aghast at what was occurring in front of her. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" shouted an irritated SeaWing. He saw Tsunami enraged. "Explain yourself! What have you done to Glory?"

Glory was white with fear performing services unwillingly try to stay alive.

"Fall!" Deathbringer shouted.

He laughed as Tsunami plummeted to the ground. He heard bones crack as they collided with the ground. He wasted no time chaining her up too while warning Glory of dire consequences if she should disobey.

He gave them enough freedom to explore each other. He watched them engage in indecent acts by his command. He made sure Tsunami knew her place was beneath him as well. It wouldn't be fitting for a SeaWing to think that she was superior to a NightWing.

He watched the debauchery continue. Queen Glory suddenly shifted her scales purple at the end of yet another indecent act.

"We have seen enough." RainWings loomed overhead and despite all his efforts, he couldn't defeat them all.

Deathbringer tried to use everything he had to stop them but they tranquilized him regardless.

* * *

Deathbringer struggled against his bonds when he came to his senses.

"Not so mighty are you now?" Queen Glory loomed over him in the air. "Mightyclaws is quite useful. I knew what you had planned but Tsunami was an unexpected variable. I let it all happen. You were never in control. Did you really think that I was so incompetent? This is my kingdom and I am the queen. Now, you shall please us. If we break your wings, they won't get healed. I forbid it."

Glory played him as a pawn. All the wounds he inflicted were gone! She was completely healed and able to fly once more. Tsunami kept distracting Deathbringer during Glory's tirade. He indulged in depravity and he got a taste of his own medicine as they had him bound.

"I'm sorry, all those remarks, they hurt you know?" He tried justifying his actions as best as he could.

"You're so sentimental for a NightWing. That's what I liked about you, despite how much you try to put on a tough exterior. Tsunami, what should we do with him? Your part was unplanned." Queen Glory studied her friend.

Deathbringer tried his best to placate the enraged SeaWing in front of him. She decided his fate.

"Train him how to submit."

* * *

 **Author's note:** Is it too farfetched to assume that Mightyclaws can draw animus enchantments? Darkstalker did give him the power to bring anything he drew to reality.


End file.
